ese perro es mio
by cucaracha-san
Summary: El es poderoso, el puede tener lo que quiera... y lo quiere a él. Paralelo a "En blanco"


Septiembre-2009: contacto: nulo

Por fin se había roto la maldita rutina a la que estaba amarrado todos los días. Le había visto. No sabía quién era ese chiquillo aunque de todos modos no importaba porque para un ser tan poderoso como él no había imposibles así que investigar la vida e identidad de un adolescente no representaría absolutamente ningún problema…¡oh sí!

Y ahí estaba él, gastando su poca paciencia con un par de ineptos que no sabían redactarle un informe como se debía…sabía su nombre: Joseph Wheeler, la dirección no importaba mucho… a ver…no, no importaba mucho. Antecedentes: primer hijo de una familia disfuncional, mjm, la hermana con mamá y él con papá, mjm, actualmente vive solo…solo…perfecto. Trabajo actual ¿trabajo actual? Pero si eso ya lo sabía inútiles ¿cómo carajos creen que lo conoció?…es mesero. Gustos…preferencias… ¿aspiraciones? ¿Cómo diablos obtuvieron eso? No importa… ¿sólo eso? ¿Nada más? ¡Largo!

Noviembre-2009: contacto: fallido

A ver. Iba todos los días a comer a la misma cafetería y aunque los fines de semana el rubio no estaba iba siempre en el mismo horario. La cafetería estaba al frente ¿caminado entonces? si, caminando, tercer mesa a la derecha, si, junto a la ventana -_gracias bonito…lo de siempre…- y "lo de _s_iempre"_ significaba café sin azúcar y con mucha leche…el menú del día estaba bien ¿seguro? Sí. El pantalón se le miraba exquisito…la mirada era deliciosa…los labios… ¿se podía cambiar el menú? …maldita sea ¿ese rubio idiota esperaba una invitación para captar todas las indirectas?…bueno ¿él que lo mirara detenidamente era una indirecta? ¿Verdad?...

Febrero-2010: contacto: fallido

¡Joder! ¡Él es Seto Kaiba! a _ÉL _le ruegan, a _ÉL_ lo acosan y si existe posibilidad de una obsesión física seria es hacia _SU PERSONA_… ¿Qué si se arrepentía? ¿Quién? ¿_Él_? ¡No! Él es Seto Kaiba y todo lo que hace esta bien…bien…-_bien, llévenlo arriba, si, a mi habitación, si…_

Sí. Le acababa de secuestrar. El mismo lo hizo, personalmente, no podía negarse la satisfacción de someter al rebelde rubio que lo había rechazado sólo por llamarle perro…Jajajá ahora era completamente suyo…mmm hablando de eso…mjm, así es Joseph…no, eso no se puede… ¡ho! se terminó de enamorar con las lágrimas…-_sí, ruega… ¡haaa!_

Marzo-primer semana: contacto 100% efectivo: resultado 100% negativo

Desde el primer día Joseph intentó escapar ¡como si eso fuera posible! Lo intentaba tantas veces y con tantas ganas…ya le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensarlo…sería mejor sedarlo…nada había funcionado, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo tomaba sin permiso…"tomar" y no "violar". Lo otro era algo muy corriente y vulgar…Ese rubio no aprende, o se calla o perderá la paciencia…joder, sus gritos de auxilio son muy frustrantes…le había golpeado y gritado a causa de la desquiciante forma de reaccionar del cachorro…¡cual cachorro! ese rubio era un maldito perro rabioso…-_si te portas bien te traeré algo de afuera .. Sí, sí, lo prometo… ¡que no muerdas! ¡No! -_¿A dónde va de nuevo?

Ahí estaba, arrastrándolo de regreso al cuarto. Bofetada. ¡Quieto! Bofetada. Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien…ahora necesitaba calmarse o sino…al demonio…lo tomaría en ese momento…

Fue cruel…Joseph ya no despertó…el cuerpo de Joseph está…mal…maldita sea…necesita un doctor…

Marzo13

Colapso: primer día

Joseph ha colapsado. Grita todo el día, no deja de gritar, parece poseído…no puede ni acercarse…Joseph se ha visto en el espejo y ha visto las heridas…Joseph ha perdido la razón…no importa, todavía es suyo… ¿verdad?

Colapso: segundo día

No tiene que despertar porque no ha dormido nada en toda la noche. Es tarde. Se levanta, se baña y se arregla…no quiere verlo…no se siente capaz…Joseph…Joseph…Joey…cachorro…Dios…

Camina fuera de su cuarto. No desayunará. Sus pasos son lentos, pasa al lado de su habitación… ahora es la habitación del cachorro. La puerta está abierta… ¿he? …Entra, Joseph no está… ¡no está!…no ha huido ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Necesita encontrarlo…donde… donde… ¿¡dónde maldita casa!? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande la casa? Donde…dond…ahí…

-_cachorro…- _Joseph voltea a verlo, está llorando y tiembla mucho ¿Por qué está desnudo? No importa, esa cara de duda no le ha gustado…Joseph no duda nunca… ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Le está pidiendo un abrazo? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso extiende los brazos? Cuerpo reacciona…reacciona…olvídalo así está bien, Joseph lo está abrazando. En ese momento no le importa nada más que abrazarlo. Joseph tiembla mucho: tiene miedo, tiene frio, quiere que lo cargue… -_pobrecillo ¿te duele la cabeza…?-_está fascinado, le encanta que el Joseph siempre huraño se aferre a él de esa manera, en ese momento solo quiere decirle cosas bonitas al oído -_si todo va a estar bien_…s_í, yo te protegeré...- _Besos, necesita besarlo…mmm…Joseph le corresponde…-_mmm si…cachorro todo lo que tú quieras…-_ no puede evitarlo, necesita tomarlo…mmm…ese cuerpo es adictivo…tendrá cuidado por sus heridas…mmm

Colapso: tercer día

Joseph se comporta como un crio y tiene amnesia, tiene fuertes dolores de cabeza, tiene miedo de su reflejo…llamará a especialistas…Joseph estará en buenas manos mientras él va a la oficina…

Le han llamado de casa, no encuentran a Joseph…no, no puede ser, no ha huido ¿verdad? … No, tiene que cerciorarse… ¡en ese momento!…

No le gusta el panorama: los gritos de Joseph se oyen hasta el portón de la entrada, hay médicos corriendo por todo el terreno, los sirvientes están refugiados en un rincón…medidas de los médicos…seguramente…quiere explicaciones y las quiere ya… ¿he? Joseph corre hacia él con la cara tupida en lágrimas ¿Alguien se ha atrevido a tocarlo? Joseph va chocando con los muebles y se ha caído por el impacto… le ha reconocido y ahora extiende sus brazos para que lo levante…eso le gusta…-_si cachorro…_

-_Seto, Seto, Seto…-_sus bracitos hermosos se extienden hacia él, necesitan de él. Sólo a él. Lo abraza… ¿Por qué no deja de llorar? –_Malos-_ ¿Quiénes? ¿Los doctores?…lo sabía…todos son unos inútiles…Joseph llora aún más fuerte…-_no, cachorro no tiene por qué llorar…-_ ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Para qué creen esos estúpidos que fueron contratados…?-_los contrate para que lo cuidaran, no para torturarl_o- ¿a dónde fue su cachorro?-_largo-_tiene cosas más importantes por las que debe preocuparse: su cachorro. Sinceramente no entiende que le pasa, quiere ayudarlo. Los gritos de Joseph le dan miedo y ansiedad, es la primera vez que no sabe qué hacer. Joseph esta más tranquilo, ya no le teme a su reflejo… eso es bueno y ahora le toca a él reconfortarlo. Joseph quiere que lo mime. -_Claro que sí, cachorro se merece todo…-_ sus heridas han cicatrizado, al cachorro parecen no importarle. Bien.

Joseph esta radiante: pide besos y da besos, pide caricias y da caricias; Joseph está sucio. Malditos malnacidos ¿dónde tenían a su cachorro metido? Sería bueno bañarlo…ho sí, sería muy bueno…si, si, si, si…este Joseph Wheeler le gusta más…no puede dejar de tocarlo…suyo, solo suyo…si, Joseph solo es suyo…lo marcará…

Colapso: segunda semana

Malditos inútiles…todos son unos inútiles…los imbéciles de los doctores le han dicho lo que ya sabía: el cachorro tiene pérdida total de memoria causada por eventos traumatizantes… ¿tardaron un mes para decirlo algo que él supo en tan solo tres horas? ¿Cura? Daño irreparable. Idiotas, si sólo era eso entonces no los necesitaba. Despedidos. Largo. Fuera. ¡Seguridad!

Marzo-2010

Extraña al cachorro. Quiere verlo revolotear a su alrededor, quiere que le arranque los papeles de la mano lleno de celos de "oficina"…malditos inútiles, no ha podido ver a Joseph en dos días porque los ineptos no pueden solucionar un pequeño problema…en cuanto termine esa estúpida reunión ira directamente a casa… -¿_es que acaso son idiotas? Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si hicieran correctamente su trabajo…-_ gritos… -¿_qué- demonios- significan- esos- gritos?…- _gritos más fuertes… ¿Joey?...da por finalizada la reunión.

¿Qué demonios creen esos animales, estúpidos, buenos para nada, imbéciles, idiotas, descerebrados, hijos de su reputisima madre, cabrones de mierda, que…están haciendo? Joseph está en el suelo bajo una pila de guardias llorando y suplicando que lo dejen ver…a él… ¡claro que sí! Joseph puede hacer lo que le venga su regalada gana… ¡suéltenlo joder! ¿Creen que pueden tocar algo suyo y salir ilesos? Joseph sigue llorando en el suelo…ese puchero es demasiado…necesita tomarlo… ¿Qué esperan la manada de babosos? ¿Una invitación? -¡_largo!_

-_Cachorro se merece el mundo…no él nunca lo abandonará…-_ ¡claro que no! no puede evitarlo, ya lo tiene contra el escritorio…._mmm si…_a su cachorro le gusta…-_mmm si, para siempre…_


End file.
